Vacation, All I Ever Needed
by Ica Stark
Summary: When Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and Matt's girlfriend Dianna Cos learn there is a death threat against there lives Vince sends them to live with one of his trusted friends in the middle of no where, Only, Tennessee. JeffOC
1. Midnight Drive

Note: I do not own Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, or any other WWE Superstar mentioned in this story. I do, however, own Maeve Yelena, Aiden Johnsons, and Quince Kelden. Please _do not_ use them in any other story with out my permission.

* * *

"Matt, where are we going?"

Matt looked over at his younger brother and shook his head.

"Just go back to sleep Nero."

Jeff rolled his eyes and glanced out the car window. They had long since left the familiar hills of Cameron. Jeff looked over at his brother again. His brown eyes were focused steadily on the road and he occasionally glanced up to look at Dianna in the back seat.

"Don't you think you're being a little paranoid?" Matt growled.

"Look Jeff, Venice told me to get us to an out of the way place so that's what I'm doing okay? He didn't want us to go home."

"Well why did we have to leave in the middle of the fucking night?"

He asked louder, a little angered he had been woken up in the middle of a for once pleasant dream.

"Shush. She's asleep."

Dianna moaned in the back seat and pulled the blanket up farther over her shoulders. He red hair fell down over those shoulders and her pale skin reflected the moon light. She wasn't attractive to Jeff, but that's probably why she wasn't _his_ girlfriend.

"Fine, but we'll talk about this later, Drama King."

He told his driving brother. Matt huffed and Jeff sat back. Slowly his eyes grew heavier and he could feel the darkness over taking him.

* * *

"No Mattie, no one's going to shoot you." J

eff heard. He moaned quietly, rubbing his eyes.

"I know Maeve, but I'm still a little concerned."

"There's nothing to be concerned about Mattie. Just go to bed." "

Maeve…"

"Mattie, get some rest okay? You need some sleep. Where in the middle of now where and I won't let any one get you. Besides, you're a wrestler. You should be able to defend yourself!"

She laughed. Jeff could barely see them; the door was open only a tiny bit. He couldn't tell where he was. It was all unfamiliar, the bed, the walls. Glancing over he saw Dianna in another bed next to his.

"I know, but it really doesn't matter who many time I can give the guy a twist of fate if he's got a gun to my head does it? Or what about Dianna?"

"Mattie! Go to sleep okay! I won't let any crazy people get you guys."

Jeff heard him sigh. He knew his brother could be stubborn.

"Fine, but if I die I'll kill you."

She laughed.

"Got to bed!"

"Fine, fine I'm going."

The door opened wide and Jeff watched his brother sneak silently through. His brown hair was pulled back into a hair tie.

"Matt, what's up?"

"Nothin Nero, go back to sleep."

"I'm sick of hearing that." he mumbled turning over to face a window. The curtains where open and he could see the moon in the sky.

* * *

He woke up the next morning a bit disoriented. The room was dark and he was surprisedwhen he looked over and the curtains where shut. Looking over he saw Matt and Dianna asleep. He sat up.

"Don't beat him up you moron! You know he's my favorite."

"I don't care!"

"Go beat Matt up, let Jeff tag out…butt head! You just had to make him bleed didn't you?"

Laughter filled the room.

"No…if you fight Jeff Hardy one more time I will cut your head…Aiden! You're such an asshole!"

Jeff scrunched his eyebrows. What the hell where they talking about? No one was beating him up…at the moment.

"Thank God Shannon isn't here."

He mumbled standing up. He was in the same clothes he had been in yesterday. His feet touched hard wood floor and he quietly walked out the door, trying not to wake his brother and his girlfriend. He silently shut the door behind him and looked around. He was in a hall, a bright one at that. The walls where a warm yellow, the hard wood floor a deep cherry wood, and the trim also dark wood. A few windows lined the wall, most of them open, and the curtains flowed in the breeze. A chase lounge chair was against it also with a small table next to it, a vase of daises and black eyed Suzan's on it. He rubbed his eyes then yawned.

"You're up!"

He jumped and looked over. Was he dead? He had to be. Someone like the woman in front of him had to be an angel and this house, though he didn't much like yellow, was like a paradise. Her short brown hair was side swept and a little choppy. She was around 5' 6'' maybe 5' 8''. She had tanned skin and a pair of large deep brown eyes. Her bottom lip was pierced on the right side. Her right ear had a gage in it with a piercing up in the cartilage. Her left one had three piercing. Her right arm was a sleeved tribal design but the left was bare, a single cross on her wrist. She was bare foot, a pair of black faded jeans and a white wife beater.

"Um, yeah. Where am I?"

She laughed. "You sound drunk. You're at my estate in Only, Tennessee. I don't know why Mattie wouldn't tell you." She shrugged."Anyway, come on. Let's get you some thing to eat. I'm sure you're hungry."

She turned around and started walking. He hadn't budged. She stopped and looked back at him.

"Well come on! I'm here to protect you, not to hurt you." He seemed hesitant, but followed. "So what do you want for lunch?"

"Lunch?" He asked.

She laughed and they turned a corner to be greeted by a very large loft with a humongous stairs. Cream carpet started. A large flat screen TV hung on the wall directly in front of him. A large L couch was there also against the banister and to the right there was a large pool table. He could see the entrance to another hallway. He couldn't help but noticed the large amount of windows in the house. Two guys occupied the room. An older and a younger. The older stood with a Wii remote in his hand and Jeff realized he was playing Smackdown! vs. RAW. The guy was The Great Kahli and was beating the hell out of a video game version of him.

"Dude, that's rude." The guy turned around and gapped.

"Holy shit! Maeve why didn't you tell me you had a WWE superstar in your house." Maeve, apparently, had already reached the stairs and looked back.

"No I didn't but I don't have one." The younger waved his arms around.

"Um Hello!"

"I have two." She finished.

"Come on Jeff; let's leave these losers to there Wii." Jeff smiled and nodded.

The stairs led into the foyer.

"You're house is humongous." Jeff commented as they walked through the large dining room. She shrugged.

"I have the right. I've worked very hard for it."

"Doing what?" She looked back.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

* * *

Jeff at a bowl of cereal while he watched Maeve walk around the kitchen doing random things. She opened a cupboard and reached in.

"What are ya doing?" She sighed and turned to him.

"I'm looking for my favorite coffee mug, but I can't seem to find it anywhere."

Jeff maybe an o with his mouth and continued to watch her. She huffed and turned around.

"Do you like music?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

"Well I mean like most music. Because I listen to like everything." He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter as long as it's not-"

"Brittney Spears?" She laughed.

"I was going to say Christina Aguilera but that works."

She laughed smiling. He smiled back and she nodded.

"Got it. None of Brittney or Christina."

She picked up a remote and pressed a few buttons. Jeff didn't recognize the song, but the beat was nice. She started humming then she squealed. Jeff flinched.

"Oh uh sorry…I just found it." She laughed lightly holding up a large odd shaped coffee mug.

"Wow that's a cool mug." Jeff said leaning forward, even though he didn't like coffee.

"Thanks! I made it myself." She said gleaming down at the black mug with neon splashes of different colored paints across it. She set it down and walked to the fridge.

"I know this is you house but the coffee machine is over there." He said pointing with the spoon. She opened the door and pulled out a large bottle of Sobe Nirvana.

"Oh I know, but I don't like regular coffee. That's just there for Aiden and Emmet." He smiled to himself and looked down. She was artistic and a dis-liker of coffee. How coincidental.

"So would you be so kind as to explain to me why I'm here?" He didn't intend to be sarcastic. She smiled.

"Well Mattie-"

"Mattie?"

"Oh Matt, I've known him for a long time."

"Since when?" He asked purely curious.

"High school actually. At any rate there have been a few…death threats upon your lives lately. Vince is a little concerned about your guy's safety so he called Matt last night."

Jeff was little confused. "We've had death threats before. Why are these ones different?"

"Well," She paused and turned around. Her fluid movements where unexpectedly graceful for something as simple as turning around. She took a small drink from her mug and sighed. "Apparently they had some…uncanny information about your home and a few…more than sufficient tools to…take you out." Jeff's face flashed.

"Sorry, that was about as light as I could think of putting it." She shrugged apologetically.

He swallowed the last bite of his cereal and stood to put it in the sink. She moved so he could do so, but when his arm brushed hers it sent electricity through his veins.

* * *

_Okay, so that's the first chapter of my first story. How did you like it? Huh? Huh? Was it good? Lol sorry. I'm a little excited._

_Kitty_


	2. Heaven

_Okay, second chapter, enjoy!__

* * *

_

Matt woke up and smiled when he smelled Dianna's Strawberry shampoo. He took a deep breath and sighed in content.

"Morning sleepy head."

He heard. Dianna opened her eyes and smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Are we where ever you said we where going?"

He grinned down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, we got here last night. I carried you in cause you where still asleep." She smiled warmly.

"That's so sweet."

He laughed. "Just for you angel."

He sat up and looked over. "Shit…shit…shit…shit…shit…shit…shit!"

Dianna was alarmed.

"What? Matt, honey, what's wrong?"

He threw the covers off. "Dianna he's gone….Jeff's not here!"

He stormed out of the room and looked down the hall. He walked quickly down it and down the stairs, Dianna walking after him.

"Matt, I'm sure he's fine. He didn't leave the house."

He walked through a dinning room and looked around. He picked a random door where he heard music coming from. He pushed it open and sighed in relief. Maeve was sitting on the counter reading a book and Jeff was on a stool playing a PSP. They both looked up at the same time.

"Hey Matt."

Jeff said before looking back down.

"Hey. You guys want something to eat?"

Matt was a little astonished. "Um…yeah."

Maeve smiled and leaned forward. "Do you want me to make you guys something or…"

"It doesn't matter." Dianna laughed moving to the stool next to Jeff and sitting down.

Maeve sighed and swung her legs over the side.

"Really, whatever you guys want."

"Then whatever Jeff had." At the mention of his name Jeff looked up.

"What?"

"Nothing." Maeve laughed.

He looked over at her and grinned. "Hey what's there to do around here?"

Maeve stood on her tipie toes to get a bowl off the top shelf.

"Well," She said setting the two of them down. "I have a pool in the back yard, but you guys didn't bring your bathing suits did you?"

"I didn't."

Matt said putting the cap on the milk. Maeve scoped it up and stuck it back in the fridge.

"I have dirt bikes, A-TV's, and horses along with a motor cross cores too. I have paint ball guns, a basketball court, and I have a few trails for hiking marked down on a map. Oh and I also have a wrestling ring."

Jeff eyed her.

"I always wanted to be a diva." She laughed blushing sheepishly and shrugging her shoulders.

"Why don't you ask Vince? If you one of his "most trusted friends" he should give ou a job right?"

Dianna asked after smacking Matt's hand away from her bowl of Coco Puffs.

"Well up until last month I had prier…engagement's I had to take care of. And now I have you guys so yeah!" She hopped back on the counter.

"How long do we have to be here?" questioned Jeff, setting his game down on the counter.

"Only four weeks. You guys are out on "injuries"."

She said, doing the air quote thing.

"Won't it look odd that both the boys are out at the same time?"

Dianna asked sticking her spoon in her mouth. Maeve shrugged, swallowing her drink.

"I don't know. They are on two separate shows…maybe one of you two should stay out longer."

"Not me!" Matt spit out quickly.

Jeff looked over and glared at his older brother.

"That's not fair!"

"Oh shush whinny baby."

Maeve and Dianna watched the two argue silently. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Men."

* * *

"A-TV's huh?"

Jeff spoke up next to Maeve on the couch in the living room. Matt was in the shower and Dianna was watching a movie in their new room. Maeve grinned.

"I figured you would like um. Go get you're shoes then meet me at the back door."

He did so and stopped at the back door where she was slipping her's on. Her house was even bigger than he thought and he supposed it was a good thing he had her show all three of them around before doing anything else. Someone was bound to get lost. It was surrounded by forest. You could see mountains from all around and as they walked outside Jeff could hear the distant barking of dogs.

"Do you like animals?"

She smiled and looked back.

"Yeah, a lot. When I was younger I always wanted a tiger as a pet."

He laughed, remembering his similar fantasies of having his own zoo. Some of which he was attempting to fulfill. There was a long path and he could see a building a little farther away. She pulled a set of key's put of her pocket and unlocked the door. As they went in she flipped a light on. There was at least 7 bikes and 8 or 9 four wheelers lined. There was also two golf cart, a jeep, and a H1.

"You got to have a fortune if you own all this shit."

She looked back and nodded.

"I guess you could say that."

She unlocked a box on the wall to revile sets of keys hanging on hooks with labels under them. She grabbed two and tossed Jeff on. He caught it.

"The red one."

She said, pointing to it. He grinned and swung his leg over the side, sticking the key in and staring the engine. He looked up and she was typing something into a key pad. A garage door behind him opened up and he back out. He hadn't noticed it before but the entire yard had stopped a few yards back and turned into dirt. He skidded turning around and watched Maeve back up on a dark purple and green one.

"FALLOW ME!" S

he shouted over the roar of the engine. He nodded and she took off.

* * *

Matt got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Dianna looked at him and smiled when he walked through the door.

"What you watchin?"

He asked grabbing the shirt he had put on the chair.

"Just flipping."

"Are Jeff and Maeve still in the living room?"

He pulled the pair of jeans up to his waist over his boxers and she answered his question.

"They where when I came up here."

With that they heard two engines start. Matt grabbed the brush and looked out the window. He could see his brother and Maeve on two four wheelers. Jeff spun in the dirt then they took off, disappearing into the trees. It looked like they where racing. Matt felt Dianna wrap her arms around his waist.

"It looks like they're having fun. He looks like he's enjoying himself for once, even though he's forced to be here."

Matt nodded and pulled her around in front of him.

"It's really beautiful out here."

She whispered. He looked out on the mountains and nodded into her shoulder.

"Do you think Maeve and Jeff would look cute together?"

He asked curiously, picturing his brother with one of his best friends. Dianna shrugged.

"I don't know. They seem to have a lot in common."

Matt nodded.

"I suppose…"

His mind trailed to other things.

"I wonder what the sunset's gonna look like behind those mountains."

"I don't know Matt, but this place is like a paradise."

He nodded again and kissed her cheek. He looked out the window once more and sighed. She was right…and he couldn't help but wonder if Jeff would be ready to leave when they needed to.

* * *

They raced at least seven times.

"Come on pansy! One more and I'll whip your ass!"

Maeve laughed, driving up next to Jeff. He leaned back and laughed.

"I don't think so Maeve."

She rolled her eyes. Then, spontaneously, they lit up.

"Hey, follow me."

He nodded again and they took of. They dodge between trees together and down a path until a bright blue lake came into view.

"Wow." He whispered.

She cut the engine to her A-TV and jumped off. He turned the key to his machine and watched her. She slid her jeans down her legs after kicking her shoes off and headed strait for the water. He blushed a bright red when she was under the water. Spongebob underwear? She came up and shook her hair.

"Well! Come on."

She laughed waving to him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're crazy Maeve!" He shouted to her.

"Awwwwww!"

She whined, looking at him with pleadingly. He admitted to himself she looked absolutely adorable, but quickly cleared his head. Shaking his head from his thoughts he pulled the tee shirt up over it and then pulled the blue bandana he had on off with it. She grinned as he kicked his shoes off and ran at her. He made a humongous splash on purpose and she laughed, turning away from him. He came up and shook his hair in her face.

She splashed him back then dived under water. He waited ready for when she would come up, but when she didn't he got a little panicky. He turned around and around, scanning the water for ant sign of her until he was pulled under the water by his ankle. He caught a breath quickly and when he was under he opened his eyes. He could see her clearly. The water was a clear blue, gorgeous, see through. She smiled at him and headed up to the surface.

He followed after ready to fill his lungs with cool, fresh mountain air. The air and sun met him and the surface broke. She was a while away, moving up the shore. He smiled at her and she smiled back when she turned around. She sat down and the laid down, her face illuminated buy the sunlight. He walked out also, and wrung out his hair. He put the bandana back on and sat down next to her.

"So you live here all the time?"

She nodded and looked over at him.

"Why?"

Looking up at the blue sky inaudibly and contented he sighed.

"Cause it's like Heaven."

* * *

_There! All done. _

_Kitty_


	3. The Neon Christmas Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own Matt of Jeff Hardy. They belong to...well there dad...or themselves. Which ever one they prefer!

* * *

Three days passed. They enjoyed themselves. Jeff had three trails memorized along with all of Maeve's favorite things. Matt and Dianna went with Aiden to the store. When Jeff woke up he left his room after putting his bandana on. His sweat pants made that little swish noise as he walked down the hall; rubbing is eyes to rid them of the sleep. He marched down the stairs, his hand sliding on the banister. But when he turned to the kitchen his breath caught in his throat. The entire room was empty. He could see the table, chairs, and all the curio cabinets in the back yard through the glass doors. The wall's where covered with large with sheets. The entire floor was also. A radio sat in the corner blasting out a goo goo dolls song he knew, but couldn't remember the name of. Maeve's mug sat on the floor next to it with five or six cans of paint. He walked forward, looking for her. He jumped when she rushed through the kitchen door with large brushes in her hands.

"Really Quince, there's nothing you can say to- Oh Hi Jeff! You're up! Would you like to help me?"

"WHAT?" He shouted over the music.

She laughed, or at least that's what it looked like, and turned the radio down.

"I asked you if you wanted to help me."

Before he could ask her what she wanted help with she opened the glass door and walked outside.

"Help her with what?" He asked confused looking to Quince.

He sighed deeply.

"She's doing it again." He mumbled rubbing his temples and walking out of the room into the game room.

Jeff watched him go then heard a squeak. Maeve was carrying a large box, but she couldn't get it through the door. She huffed and put it down before kicking it.

"Fucking thing."

He noticed she was wearing rather old, ripped up cloths. A pair of paint spattered jean capri's and an old Cincinnati Bangles jersey. She pulled a box cutter out of no where and he finally broke the trance of confusion he had been in.

"What are you doin?"

She looked up after shoving the now open box through the door.

"Painting a tree."

"A…tree?" He asked again, making sure he hadn't been hearing things.

But she nodded.

"Yup."

He should have known she was doing some really weird thing.

"Would you care to join me? Mattie said you where artistic and I've seen a few of your…" She paused, as if searching for the proper words, "Giant tin statues."

He laughed. "Eggs or trolls?"

Snickering she put the cutter next to the radio.

"Trolls, Mattie did realize he was wearing a Harry Potter shirt didn't he? That was sorta like a big, big contradiction." Jeff nodded and walked forward to help her set up the fake Christmas tree.

"Yeah, well we sorta realized that after we finished recording. Where in the world did you get a fake tree in the middle of summer?"

She stopped a moment.

"Well I drove down to the store with Mattie, Aiden, and Dianna earlier and just asked if the had any in the back. You know like left over from last Christmas or something." She just shrugged again.

"Could you finish it? I'm going to go stir the paint."

He nodded after fastening the screw. He watched her kneel down and pry the lids off. They were all neon colors: orange, blue, yellow, green, pink, purple, and red. He walked around the tree, turning his back to her, and steadied the last piece. It was a foot taller than him. He heard a pop then a shit and turned around. Maeve had neon purple paint splashed across her face. Jeff broke out laughing and she glared up at him.

"Shut up skittles."

He laughed even more and bent down. He grabbed the corner of the sheet and reached up, cleaning the paint off her face. He let it drop then smiled.

"Better?"

She smiled back then looked down at the paint.

"Better." She spoke back.

"So what are we doing?" He asked standing up after grabbing a brush.

"Well all you have to do is dip it in the paint." She stuck hers in the orange.

"And then fling it at the tree."

She moved her arm and neon orange paint splattered across the green branches vibrantly.

He loved the way her face lit up when it worked.

"Got it. Are we just going to do one color at a time?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want the colors to mix, I want it to be layered and well spread out, so feel free to move around the room."

She leaned down and turned the music back up, but not as loud this time. It must have been a mix cd because this definitely wasn't the goo goo dolls. He stuck his in the orange paint and followed her directions, splattering the paint onto the branches.

* * *

"Are you sure we got everything on the list?" Dianna asked, looking over it again.

"Yes," Matt huffed for the fiftieth time.

"And if we didn't Maeve said it wasn't a big deal as long as we got her Nirvana."

Aiden added from the back, unbuckling his seatbelt. Matt turned the engine to the truck off and stepped out after shutting the door. Dianna followed after and they gather as many bags from the bed as they could.

Matt opened the front door to see Quince playing the Wii up in the loft, Jeff and Maeve no where in sight.

"Hey Quince," He could plainly hear the music from the other room. "We're back."

"Okay!"

He paused his game and came down the stairs before heading out the door to help them bring the groceries in. They walked into the dining room to go to the kitchen then stopped. A large tree stood in the middle of the room with neon paint splashed across it.

There was paint on the sheets that were covering the walls and the floor. Maeve and Jeff stood, admiring there apparent work. They too where covered in a coat of neon paint. Dianna came in behind Matt and almost dropped her bags.

"Oh…my…God." She said slowly, walking up next to them.

Both of the "artist" turned to look at them. Jeff smirked and Maeve smiled brightly.

"Do you like it? We just finished. I think it looks marvelous. It's going to be my Christmas tree."

Jeff laughed looking to her and she smiled wider.

"What?"

"Modest much."

She nodded proudly and that just mad Jeff laughed harder. Matt and Dianna where still gaping at there mess when Aiden walked in.

"Oh wow! That's so cool! Did you guy do that?"

Maeve nodded.

"Anyway," He continued, "We need help with the groceries. Do you mind?"

Jeff shook his head. The two paint monsters headed past the still shocked couple and out the front door, passing Quince at the same time. He had his hand's full and stopped... looking to Matt and Dianna he laughed.

"Welcome to Maeve Elena's house. This is an often if not everyday ordinary occurrence."

"You…you mean she paints a Christmas tree neon regularly?" Dianna stuttered.

Quince shrugged.

"More or less."

And with that he followed Aiden's path into the kitchen.

* * *

The kitchen was cleaned up, food and such put away in its proper place, Jeff's and Maeve's clothes changed, and Maeve questioned why she couldn't have done her little art project outside of the house. She simply shrugged.

"Cuase I didn't feel like it."

They where in the loft. Quince and Jeff were engaged in a game of pool and Aiden and Matt where playing Assassin's Creed on the X-box 360. Dianna looked at her oddly.

"Well wouldn't it have been easier to do it outside instead of moving all of the furniture outside?"

Maeve shrugged and leaned back over the couch, looking at Jeff upside down. He smiled over at her.

"Hey, if you couldn't fit the box through the door how'd you get the table out?" He asked, shooting the white ball towards the four.

"I just wanted to cut it up." She stated grinning maliciously.

He laughed. "You're so weird."

"And you're not?" Matt laughed also, looking at his younger brother. Jeff flicked him off and tey all laughed.

"I'm bored!" Maeve whined, sitting up before the blood rushed to her head. Dianna looked at the clock.

"Well I was going to go swimming. Do you want to come with?"

She nodded and jumped off the couch. She changed in her room. Of coarse Jeff had seen her wet before, and in her underwear, but this seemed a little different. He blushed red again when Dianna asked the guys if they would like to join them. Jeff sighed in relief when he realized he still didn't have a bathing suit.

"No, I got you one at the store." Matt countered, when he voiced his dilemma.

Matt grinned viciously.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked his brother, grounding his teeth.

Matt paused his game shrugging, and stood to follow Jeff to his bedroom. When the door shut behind him Jeff spun around.

"Do you know something I don't know?"

"Well that's a stupid question." Matt laughed, sitting down on Jeff's unmade bed.

"I'm serious Matt."

"Look Nero, I don't mind that you like Maeve, I just think-"

"Like Maeve?" He asked confused. "What the fuck are you talking about? I don't like Maeve."

Matt grinned up at his brother, but slowly his smile faded.

"You…don't like her. I thought you did."

"Well…I don't." Jeff snapped.

"No would you please leave so I can get changed into my damn bathing suit that you bought for me?" He hissed.

Matt was thoroughly confused.

"Um…yeah."

He stood thinking to himself. He thought he saw all the signs. I mean Jeff turned into a tomato every time they said something about Maeve in a bating suit of she did on of those usually embarrassing to other people but not her things. He looked back to see Jeff sit down on his bed.

Maybe he was wrong.

When he shut the door Jeff sighed in relief.

"And people say I can't act."

* * *

_Ha! I bet for a few seconds you really though Jeff didn't like Maeve! Well he does...or does he? Dun dun dun!_

_Kitty_


	4. Chili and the CIA

I want to thank **Enigmatic Lotus Leaf **and **aphotshot** for their reviews. I was simply ecstatic when I read them! It's new thing for me to get messages and reviews like that. You see I'm an under appreciated write from old Quizilla so i'm very excited to be here!

* * *

Maeve left her bedroom and walked into the loft. It was completely empty, but by the laughter them a loud splash she could tell everyone was already in the pool. She went down stairs to the laundry room and grabbed towels for everybody.

"Need help?" She dropped them and jumped.

He's voice was familiar; she could automatically tell who it was. But when she turned around her face turned red. Jeff stood there with the usual bandanna except this time he didn't have a shirt on.

"Okay cool down girl, you've seen him before with out a shirt on, nothing's different form the last time." She thought, mentally smacking herself over her head.

"Yeah, you can take half if you want." She spoke after mentally gathering her courage up.

She handed him half of the towels and they left the room. The sun was bright out side and Maeve sneezed lightly when she looked up.

"God bless you." Matt laughed, grabbing the towels from her hands.

Maeve smiled and thanked him. Looking over Maeve stifled laughter. Aiden slowly sneaked Up under Dianna who was resting on a float completely above the water. He grinned up at her and then jumped up next to her. She stretched and fell of the yellow floating device. Maeve smiled and dived into the water. When her head broke the surface she turned just in time to shield herself from Mattie's canon ball.

"Come on Jeffro! The water's fine." He shouted.

Dianna was busy trying to catch and extract revenge on Aiden as Jeff jumped in she didn't notice Matt sneaking up behind her.

"I'm going to kill you kid! Get back her so I can-"

"Ewwww!" Jeff moaned.

Matt had caught Dianna's lips in a passionate kiss and they where now making out. Aiden cat called while Jeff and Maeve splashed them. They both let go and turned to them. That started a splashing war which turned in to chicken fights. As Maeve climbed on to Jeff's shoulders she laughed.

"You guys do know how High school this is."

"What can I say?" Matt laughed getting down so Dianna could get on his. "We're high school kind of people."

Dianna and Matt won the first round. Aiden was referee while Quince was content to read on the patio. Maeve and Jeff won the second.

"Okay guys, tie breaker!" Aiden shouted.

We headed strait toward them. I latched on Dianna's arms and we struggled.

"Matt, kick him or something."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"No, not-" Aiden started so Jeff took that time to kick Mattie hard on the leg.

"Ow!"

"Oh my God Matt are you oooooookkkkkkkkkkaaaaaokay-" They splashed back into the water and I shouted. 

"Wahoo! Jeff we rock!"

He was laughing and I got off. Dianna came back up laughing and so did Matt.

"You guys suck." Maeve climbed on to the edge and smiled.

"I know, but you love us."

"Love you," Matt corrected, walking up the stars and grabbing a towel. "Unfortunately I'm related to that…thing, whatever it is." He said pointing to Jeff.

We all laughed and Jeff once again flicked him off.

* * *

I stood over the stove and stirred the chili. I grabbed the seasoning and poured the rest of it in slowly before grabbing a pot of water and putting it on to boil. Dianna was flipping through a catalog that had come into the mail and looked up as the phone rang. Maeve glanced over and grabbed it, pressing the talk button. 

"Hello?"

"Maeve?"

"Billy, why are you calling me here?" She asked in a hushed voice.

She looked up and smiled to Dianna.

"Um…when the water starts to boil would you mind putting the spaghetti in it? And just stir the chili for me?"

Dianna looked confused but stood up and nodded. Maeve thanked her and rushed out of the room.

"Billy, I'll call you back in a second. I need to get up stairs to the office."

"Okay Maeve, but call back on this number okay? It's a secure line and I can't risk letting anything out okay?"

"Okay."

Maeve hung up and set the phone on the table in the foyer before marching up the stairs. Jeff and Quince were watching TV when Maeve passed them in such a hurry.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Jeff asked looking up.

She half turned before hitting her hip on the pool table.

"Shit!" She hissed, clutching her side.

"No rush I just need to go to the bathroom."

Jeff looked at her suspiciously.

"But…there's a bathroom down stairs." He said.

"I uh…like mine better. Bye!" She sputtered out a quick excuse and went down the hall.

Maeve had only given the guys one rule, besides breaking stuff, and it was that they couldn't go in the room at the end of the hall. She clutched the handle and opened the door, quickly shutting it behind her.

* * *

Jeff was confused. What was wrong with the bathroom downstairs? He stood up and Quince's eye's followed him. 

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Just to the library. I saw a book in there yesterday that looked interesting." He lied, heading for the "forbidden door".

He put his ear to it and heard a muffed Maeve. She sounded angry.

"No Billy…I told you I retired. Yes it's perfectly normal to retire from the CIA when you're 26." She snapped.

Jeff was a little shocked. CIA?

"No, I will not come back Billy. I have a life now. I'm not some puppy who will fallow you around like I did when I was 18…yes I get it Billy, I have talent. But my talent in art is far more important then how well I can do Tai Kwon Doe or Tai Jutsu okay? No, Billy, and that's final."

Something slammed, than something else, then something else.

He took his chance and dashed down the hall.

* * *

Maeve looked at the tipped over book case fuming. 

"I will not be bossed around by an old man." She hissed to herself.

She reached over and grabbed the bottle of Advil and popped three into her mouth. She dry swallowed the turned to the door. Looking over at the gun case on the wall she sighed. That was her old life. She didn't spy anymore. She had enough money plus more to last three lifetimes. She would, under no circumstances, go back to the way everything was before. She wouldn't have to kill another man in her entire lifetime. She threw the door open and walked down the hall, rubbing her side. She stopped before the loft and pulled her shirt up. There was already a large bruise developing on the hip.

"Damnit."

"Maeve? You okay?" She heard Mattie call.

"Coming."

* * *

They all sat in the living room around the fire place, eating the chili Dianna and Maeve had prepared. 

"This is really good you guys." Matt said from his spot next to Dianna on the plush carpet.

"Thanks, but really, Maeve basically did everything. I just stuck the oodles in the water and stirred it."

"Well it's delicious, thank you Maeve." Jeff spoke up, sticking another cracker with butter ion his mouth. She smiled.

"You guy's are welcome. I just hope you're enjoying yourselves."

Aiden nodded.

"Yeah…even though I just live here."

Maeve rolled he eyes at him and took another bite of her food.

"Hey Maeve, let's go on a picnic tomorrow, just you and me. Girls day out you know?" Dianna chattered.

Maeve smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll make some snacks."

Jeff listened to Maeve and Dianna talk and plan out there day. He watched her laughed, her eyes lit up every time she did, and he couldn't help but wonder what it might me like if…if they were together. He took another bite and sighed. That would be amazing. But she didn't like him like that any way. He was just Jeff to her. The best friend's little brother.

Dianna rattled on and Jeff engaged in a conversation with the guys. Maeve just let her talk, nodding when it seemed appropriate and smiling also. What she was really doing was watching Jeff. She loved his hair for one. He almost always had it a different color every week for RAW, but right now it was dark purple and green, her favorite colors along with black. He talked, god his voice was gorgeous, with his little southern accent. She wondered what he might sound like with out it. She wondered if he was thinking about his dogs, or maybe about Shane and Shannon. He probably didn't even know she was a fan of the Hardyz or that she watched wrestling ever Monday, Wednesday, and Friday night. She wondered if it was obvious she liked him.

"What? Oh uh sorry what did you say?" She asked when Dianna stopped talking.

"I said we could make these little deviled ham sandwiches my mom taught me how to make."

They all talked late in to the night until Maeve noticed the time.

"Maybe we should get some rest for tomorrow Dianna. We don't want to stay up to late. We'll have to wake up early and get the food ready."

Dianna nodded.

They all stood up; and like good little boy's the guys helped them take the empty dishes to the kitchen. They all stayed and helped put the clean stuff away and the dirty stuff in the dish washer. As Maeve put the soap in Jeff was the last to leave. She shut the door and turned it on normal wash. As she left the kitchen the flipped the lights of. She went up the stairs and looked down the hall. She saw Jeff's back as he walked. She turned but stopped when she heard him speak.

"Hey Maeve?"

She turned and saw him, smiling at her with his hand on the door knob.

"Sweat Dreams."

She smiled and nodded.

"You too Jeff."

* * *

_That's the last chapter for today. It's a little late here in the Hell hole i live in and i have to wake up early tomorrow. I will probably get another one out tomorrow too. So kept a look out for it._

_Kitty_


	5. Pirates and Jealousy

Once again thank you to my reviews. I simply am amazed at how many people actually read my stories. Thank you all.

Disclaimer: Of coarse my little disclaimer is a little longer today. I do not own Jack Sparrow or Elizabeth Swan...Turner, however you want to put it. Don't worry though, this isn't a cross over, i'm just being cautious. I don't want to get in trouble. I don't own Matt and Jeff either so yeah.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I hate laundry." Maeve mumbled, tossing one of Matt's shirts into the dark pile.

She glanced up at the clock. Everyone else was asleep and she should be too. The last week had been awesome, but she hadn't been able to sleep for the last two days. She set another shirt down then sighed. She remembered the conversation Dianna and she had had when they went on the picnic two days previous.

_**Flashback**_

_Maeve grabbed the basket off the back of the dirt bike and glanced at Dianna's AT-V before turning and walking over to the blanket Dianna was sitting on. She set it down then sat down next to it. She smiled and took a deep breath. _

_"You're so cute you know." Maeve looked at Dianna oddly. _

_"When you're thinking about him I mean." Maeve blushed when Dianna laughed. _

_"You seriously like him." _

_"No, Dianna, I don't." _

_"Well you look like it." She said taking a bite of the sandwich Maeve had just handed her. _

_"Well I don't. We're just friends. And besides…what if I did? It wouldn't matter? It's not like he likes me anyway. I feel so silly, like I'm in high school again with a massive crush on my best friend." _

_"You had a crush on Matt?" _

_Maeve choked on the piece of fruit in her mouth then took a drink of water to try to get it out of her throat. _

_"No! Oh God no…ew! No. It was a metaphorical question." _

_Dianna laughed. _

_"I know I was just joking. You should have seen you face!" _

_Maeve smiled and rolled her eyes, laughing sarcastically. _

_"Ha ha." _

_"So you actually like him?" _

_"No! I never said I liked him." _

_"But metaphorically."_

_ Maeve rolled her eyes again. _

_"Fine metaphorically. You won't let this go will you?" _

_"Don't try to change the subject missy!" _

_"I'm really giving my eyes a work out." She thought, rolling them again. _

_"FINE! So what if I like him! Besides, I have to keep it a strict… a strict bodygaurd client relationship." _

_"So that's all we are now? Clients?" _

_Maeve sighed deeply. _

_"No Dianna, well yes, but no, I…" _

_"Maeve," She looked up at her friend. _

_Dianna smiled. _

_"If you really like him, I think you should tell him. But remember that's just my advice. I was never really good with the getting together thing." _

_Maeve was quiet for a moment then laughed. _

_"Well then how'd you get Mattie?" _

_"Oh it was so funny. We met at a gas station. You know how they drive to most of their shows?"_

_**End Flashback**_

Maeve turned on the washing machine and then washed her hands. She had accidentally spilled soap on them. That's when she heard it. A few large bangs and then a moan echoed in the darkness. She rushed out of the bathroom and over to the stairs. After she turned the light on she gasped. Matt was at the bottom of the steps clutching his ankle.

"Oh my god! Mattie, are you okay?"

She kneeled down besides him. Lights flashed on above in the halls and the loft. Dianna marched down the stairs in her Pj's with a worried look on her face.

"Matt, honey, what happened?"

Matt moaned into Maeve's shoulder again before sitting up by himself.

"I fucking twisted my ankle on the damn stairs when I fucking tripped."

"Over what?" Jeff snickered.

Maeve shot him a glance. He's face straitened into a plainly fake look of concern. Maeve pushed hit pant leg up so she could look at his ankle closer. She moved it around till Matt spit out a fuck in apparent pain.

"Well, you just sprained it that's all. It should be good with ice in a couple of days, only two or three really. Why were you up anyway?"

He looked at Maeve with a grin on his face. His stomach growled and explained everything before he even had to open his mouth.

"I was hungry."

He shrugged.

* * *

"This is so boring." Mattie moaned.

Maeve sat next to him watching Pirates of the Caribbean 3. His ankle was propped up on a pillow with ice on it. The rest of the gang was outside in the pool.

"Sorry Mattie." Maeve laughed, stuffing a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth.

"You're the one who was hungry."

A day had passed since Matt's fateful fall and he had been confined to that of the couch in the loft, which was a short walk…or limp away from his and Dianna's room. Maeve offered him popcorn from her bowl. He denied and moaned again.

"I hate this so much."

She looked over at him and laughed.

"You're such a nerd."

Mattie rolled his eyes. All was silent for a few moments except for Elizabeth arguing with Jack.

"Do you like Jeff?"

Maeve choked. Why did everyone have to ask her that question when she had food in her mouth? Swallowing it she glanced over at Matt to find him staring intently at her.

"Ah no…why?"

Matt was still staring at her intently. He had to know if she liked him. If she didn't all was good in paradise. She wouldn't get hurt and Jeff could live his merry…weird life to the farthest extent of his younger brother's wildest dreams. He watched her. She stared awkwardly at the TV. She looked like she was debating something, arguing with herself. She let out a deep breath then turned to him.

"Matt…Billy called yesterday."

Matt's eyes widened. He knew she was avoiding her question, but this was far more…important if you will.

"He…he did? You're not going back are you? It's dangerous Maeve. I thought you retired and where going to settle down…well about as settled as you could get but I thought you weren't-"

"Mattie! Slow down! No, I'm not going back! I would never. You know that."

Matt sighed and looked down at the ice on his almost all numb foot.

"I just…I know it just that if you went back I wouldn't know what to do. Why'd you bring it up?"

"I was…I was thinking of telling Jeff."

"And Dianna right?"

She nodded and Matt smirked. For a second he forgot his brother had no interest in her.

"Well personally I think that's a good idea…except you weren't even supposed to tell the guys or me. Wouldn't you like…get in a lot of trouble."

She sighed and leaned forward, setting the bowl of food on the table then laying her head on his chest. He moved his arm from the back of the couch and picked a lock of hair to play with lightly.

"I could…" She yawned. Mattie knew she hadn't been getting much sleep.

"But I don't really care. It's just some stupid rule."

Her breathing grew deep. Mattie smiled to himself.

"You never were one for rules." He mumbled.

But then he remembered what Dianna had told him she had said. Client? He smiled down at her again.

"You so like my little brother."

She moaned quietly and snuggled deeper into his chest. He leaned back and closed his eyes, slowly falling into the same sleep she was in.

* * *

Jeff stepped quickly up the stairs, the towel over his head as he roughly dried his hair out. He could hear the loud cannon blasts from the movie Maeve and Matt where watching, but when he got to the top nothing could have prepared him for the jealousy that filled his body. He frowned at the sight before him. They where both asleep, he knew it didn't mean anything because Matt was in love with Dianna, but it still ticked him off. Maeve was snuggled into his brother's chest and Matt had his arms across her back, holding her. Just the fact that some other man had his hands on her mad his blood boil. His face grew red, he could feel it.

"Make up some excuse to get her off him genius." He mumbled to himself.

His eyes flashed and he walked over. He scooped her up in his arms and headed down the hall to her bedroom.

He opened the door and smiled. He room was awesome. He moved over to her bed and set her down. He looked around. The walls where black with, once again, neon paint splashed across two. All of the furniture was silver metal and odd shaped statues rested around the room. Some where taller that him and some where smaller than a book. The ceiling where high and arched where bubbled shaped chandeliers hung, emitting a bright un-homey glow. There where paintings hung on the walls, a large desk with a laptop and other things on it and a door he assumed led to her bathroom. He looked back at her. She had already clutched onto the blankets underneath her, but she was still asleep. She looked so peaceful to him.

"An angel remember? I'm in heaven." He mumbled, closing the door behind him.

He left down the hall, heading to his room and the bathroom to take a shower then changed. He passed his still sleeping brother quietly, trying not to wake him up.

When his door shut and it echoed through the quiet house Matt's eyes shoot open and a grin spread across his face.

"Liar."

* * *

_Hmmm...so Matt's figured out that Jeff's lieing to him...and both Dianna and Matt know Maeve likes Jeff... I wonder where this will lead to._

_Kitty_


	6. Manuel Labor

Kay peps, I got this one out. Another disclaimer. I don't own Fall Out Boy. Once again this sin't some stupid little crossover where Pete Wentz shows up out of nowhere. Actually i don't find him to be attractive in the least. But alas, I used lyrics to one of there songs, Sophomore Slump or Comback of the Year(title of the song). So i don't own um so don't sue!

Once again thank you for the reviews. I am very thank full and sorry I didn't get this out yesterday. I didn't have any time to edit it and I didn't want you guys to have to read something that's full of my spelling errors. At anyrate please enjoy.

* * *

Maeve stood under an umbrella. Here it was. That one day in the dead of July when it would pour rain none stop all day. They'd wake up the next morning and everything would be damp, muggy, and very uncomfortable. By the next morning everything would be the same, the blistering summer heat would return the weather in the middle of no where returned to it's rightful mood. She sighed, saddened that she knew so well one of her favorite things would be gone just as fast as it appeared. It had been raining since she woke up this morning, around 6:43. She watched the little water drops fall from the brown clouds above. It was just a simple storm, nothing for her to be too worried about. She wasn't going to be struck dead by lightning or pelted by the giant ice balls people liked to call hail. Why'd they have to name a big ball of ice? Why couldn't they just run and duck for cover when the shit came down? It really didn't matter. She just felt like complaining. Deciding to indulge in her usual spur of the moment self she shut the umbrella. The cool water seeped slowly but surly through her simple brown turtle neck and her jeans began to sag. She stretched he arms out spread eagle and began to spins around, feeling the cold water drip down her spine. Mud splashed on to her shoes and she could feel it soaking through, damping her once white socks. She began to spin faster, smiling softly to herself. God she loved this place. To hell with the rest of the world as long as she had Jeff and this place… she stopped at Jeff's sudden entrance into her thoughts. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He had only been at the house for almost 2 weeks but he seemed to pop up everywhere for her. She brushed it away. She was enjoying herself and wouldn't let the walking his green eyes stair at her through her head. She spun again. Faster and faster. She threw her head back and laughed, gazing up into the sky as her miraculous voice echoed out into the forest air. She continued to spin until something caught her in a vice grip around her upper arms. She stopped and still kept her head up, slowly lowering it to look upon the familiar eyes. 

"Jeff? I-"

But he cut her off, crashing his lips down on hers, moving his arms down he wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled him closer deepening the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her fingers in his long multi colored hair. He pulled away and rain slide down his face. All was quiet except for the constant pattering or rain and distant barks of dogs.

"Maeve…I lo-"

* * *

Maeve shot up in her bed…wait a second…in her bed? She looked down her body. She was still fully dressed, her shoe seven on. Looking outside sun streamed through her window. After glancing at her clock she realized she had slept through the night, even though she fell asleep yesterday around three. Right now it was approximately 7:23 am. She leaned back again, rubbing her eyes. 

"I just had to wake up then, didn't I?" She moaned to herself, turning over and barring her head in the cotton pillow case. She rolled over again, forcing herself to get out of the warm, comfy… she huffed after falling back and snuggling back into the covers. She really needed to get up. She needed to take a shower, feed the dogs, and make breakfast among other things. Something in her mind laughed at her.

_And you think it wouldn't be easier to just shoot someone?_

"I never said that."

She mumbled to herself. Matter of fact she was very proud with her skill with a fire arm.

"The thing is I have come to believe that what I was doing was considered murder. I wasn't killing because I was protecting anyone," she mumbled, finally dragging her body from the bed.

"I was killing for the fuck of it...and money. And that, my sick little conscious, is something I find at the moment to be extremely disgusting despite what Billy Kipler may lead you to believe."

_The best part of believe is the lie._

"What ever. Arguing with you is like arguing with Jeff. Hard, tiring, and annoying."

She stripped down after turning the water on. It heated up and she stepped quickly in, letting the warm mist envelope her body. She sighed deeply, the warm water flowing down her body. Her hair lengthened with the liquid and she grabbed the shampoo, lathering it through her short hair. It rinsed out and she just stood, letting the water run over her tense shoulders. The blue echoed down the drain and she looked at her self in the mirror barely visible through the steam. She reached up and ran her hands through her hair sighing. A shampoo bottle fell and she jumped, almost slipping but steadying herself. She looked up again and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body tightly. She got dressed, taking her time before closing her door and heading down the hall. None of it seemed real. She felt like she was in a dream…a daze or something like that. She skipped breakfast, not feeling very hungry, and headed strait out to muck out a few stalls and feed the horses and dogs. The gloves stuck to her hand as she pitched hay down into the stalls, used to the off smell of horse crap. It took her a while to muck 5 of the 10 stalls. She patted Fran on the side and led her back into her stall. She shut the door and made sure it was secure before grabbing the handles of the wheel barrow. This was the stuff Matt and Jeff didn't see, or so she thought.

"You need help?"

Maeve turned around and saw Jeff at the end of the stable. He was walking toward her, his hands in his pockets glancing at each of the horses he passed them by. Maeve slipped her gloves off and wiped her head, not noticing she had been sweating.

"You really don't need to." She said, walking over and grabbing her water bottle of the shelf. He stopped in front of her and smirked.

"Need too?" He shrugged, hands still in the fabric.

"Not really…but want to? That's a different story. Besides, I could help and make my stay worth while."

Maeve tossed her gloves onto of the hay in the barrow and started walking, Jeff behind her. She scoffed at his comment.

"Oh believe me Jeff, Vince has made your stay perfectly worth while."

He smirk grew.

"Well then m' lady, just consider me a Good Samaritan."

She smiled back at him and opened a large plastic bin. Reaching in, she tossed him a pair of gloves.

"Well, get to work then." He smiled and slipped them on.

"Yes ma'am."

And with that they continued. I took them an hour and a half to finish the other stalls. Maeve guzzled down a drink of her water and handed it to Jeff. Not looking he took it from her hand and guzzled down just about the rest of it.

"Well let's go put this stuff away. We still have to feed the dogs."

Jeff's smile darkened a little at the though of his dog. He wondered if Shane or Shannon had taken it upon themselves to feed him. When they reached the dog shed his face broke into a grin.

"Liger?"

He raced past Maeve and threw the gate open. There were at least 15 or 16 dogs but they he could clearly see his pet among them.

"You like it? I drove down last night and picked him up. I thought you would miss him so…" Maeve chirped quickly shutting the gate so that none of the dogs could get out. Jeff looked back and grinned.

"Thanks so much!"

"Welcome, Witty and Zeuz are up in your room."

"You're fucking kidding me!"

She shook her head and laughed.

"I would have gotten the cats to, but Aiden's deathly allergic to um. I was surprised he didn't freak when I came in."

He smiled down as he ruffled his dog's ears.

"Thanks, it means a lot. You have no idea."

She folded her arms over her chest.

"Julia!" Maeve called.

The whitest husky he had ever seen trotted quickly out of the dog house. The dog's eyes brightened and she bounded toward her owner, tongue lolling and eyes a blaze with delight. It looked to Jeff like she wasn't going to move, or budge, but in one swift movement she was kneeling on the ground and accepting the dogs open greeting.

"Hey there girl. How are yah?" She laughed and ruffled her face.

"Let's get you guys some food."

Jeff stood. They treaded across the grass dodging pop. Maeve sighed.

"I'll have to take care of that later." She mumbled to herself.

They ducked under a beam to the house like abode the dogs lived under. Maeve unlocked the cabinet and handed Jeff half of the bowls. He insisted on taking all of them and Maeve kneeled down to get the bag of food. Jeff sat the bowls down and Maeve set the bag down. The dogs lined up next to each other when she whistled with her fingers.

"Stay!" She commanded firmly.

None of the dogs seemed to resin but Jeff was genuinely surprised when Maeve turned around and cut the bag open with a small pocket knife and none of the dogs moved an inch…except for Liger. He barked at Jeff's heels and Jeff kicked him lightly.

"Hush Dog! Wait you won damn turn."

Maeve glanced over and laughed. She finished the bowls, moved the bag back into the cabinet and as soon as the locks clicked the dogs stood and headed strait for the bowls. Jeff was caught up and tripped over a St. Bernard…he thought, but he felt a grip on his arm. He knew it was Maeve but instead of her original intentions she was dragged over also. She fell lightly on top him with a quiet huff from Jeff.

"Oh um..."

She propped herself um and looked down at him. His green eyes sparkled beautifully in the summer sun and he smiled up at her. They didn't say a word for what felt like for ever to Maeve until she heard a dirt bike engine

* * *

_This one seemes a little...shorter. I guess it's only because of that big part where they don't say anything. Oh well. _

_Kitty_


	7. Admitting and Epilouge

Sniff...this is the last disclmier, considerind this is the last chapter. Yes it is my good readers. But never fear! There shall be a sequel! At anyrate here we are: I do not own either Jeff or Matt Hardy and i certantly do not own Vince, thank God. On the other hand i do however have total owner ship of Maeve, Aidedn and Quince.

* * *

It's unbelievable how two weeks can pass in a blur. Maeve couldn't remember how it had happened. It seemed like it was just yesterday Matt had stumbled in through the front door, carrying a sleeping Dianna in his arms. They all stood now, in the terminal at the Airport in Nashville. As said before Jeff was staying a week longer. Maeve wrapped her arms tightly around Dianna as they hugged and moved to Matt. He hugged her tight also and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Take care okay? Tell Vince I said hello."

Matt nodded and shouldered the one carry on bag the where allowed. Maeve moved back and let Jeff hug both their friends.

"I'll call you tonight." Matt told Maeve.

"You do that."

He waved as Dianna pulled him along. They handed over their tickets and disappeared onto the plain. Maeve looked to Jeff who in turned looked to her.

"Well let's get going, no reason to stay here."

He nodded and they both headed to the car.

* * *

The ride home was silent except for the radio. The top was down and Jeff smiled to himself. He short hair blew back as she drove with on hand, her other out as if it was surfing the currents of air. _God she's beautiful._ He thought. She was smiling, it was small, but she was. She was probably sad because Dianna and Matt had left. To him it felt like time had flown while he was here. Like it would be over in the blink of an eye. Hey if three weeks seemed to end so why wouldn't one? He hated the face that he would have to leave the estate, but he hated having to leave Maeve more. It pained him to think he wouldn't see her every day. Was he…in love? Was this how Matt felt every time Dianna had to go over seas on business? He shook his head to rid the thoughts buzzing around like bee's I his head.

"You okay?"

He looked over and smiled. "Yeah fine why?"

"You just…look a little preoccupied." She answered shrugging.

She didn't know what he was thinking, but it looked like it was confusing him, whatever it was. She would use the next week to avoid him. She had to get him out of her system or she probably wouldn't be able to deal with him leaving. She had admitted a long time ago she had fallen head over heals in love with him. _I'm in love with Jeff Hardy._ She parked the car and stepped out.

"Hey Maeve-"

"I uh, have to go do something." She said quickly, taking off up the stairs before he had a chance to even ask her if she wanted a glass of Nirvana.

Maeve shut the door the "forbidden" room and sighed, leaning against it and slid down. She rubbed her eyes roughly.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

A day passed then two. Jeff was mildly annoyed at how Maeve seemed to be avoiding him where ever he went. He would walk into the kitchen and before he even got to say a word she would make up an excuse to get out of the room, sometime even the house. On the third day he was feed up. There as only one more day he got to spend here and he was going to spend it with her. When she woke up the last and got dressed she was relieved he was almost gone. Hiding something had never been so hard before. When she left the room he was waiting for her there she gulped.

"Uh…hi Jeff. I have to go do the laundry."

She tried to shove around him but he grabbed onto her arm.

"Come on, where going horse ridding." He started pulling her down the hall.

"What! But I need to do the laundry."

"I already did it."

"Well then…the dishes." She countered struggling with him as they went down the stairs.

"I had Aiden wash um."

"The stalls-"

"Done."

"The dogs-"

"Fed and bathed. Where going horse ridding Maeve and there's nothing you can do about it."

She finally stopped him and he turned.

"Why is it so important to you to go horse ridding?"

"It's not."

"Then why are you dragging my practically by my hair to come with you?"

"Because this is my last day here and I want to spend it with you." He answered casually.

"Why!?"

He frowned then sighed. He let go of her arm and quickly toke a step forward. Cupping her cheeks he leaned down and crashed his lips onto hers. When he pulled away Maeve's eyes where wide.

"That's why. Now would you come on!? I only have all day."

She nodded in a daze. As they walked she started to pinch herself lightly on the arm.

"What are you doing?"

"What? Oh seeing if I'm dreaming."

An amused smile played on his lips and he asked what she meant.

"We'll I had this dream where you and the rain and an umbrella…I thought it was real and then I woke up and I just…didn't want this to be a dream."

He grinned and looked forward.

"Dreaming of me?"

She blushed a bright red and hit him on the arm.

"Shut up Skittles."

"Why do you always call me that when you're mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you! You where only joking."

All was silent for a few moments then she gasped.

"Hey!"

* * *

They stood next to the lake, horse rains in hand. Looking out across the water Maeve sighed. Pervious events where jumble dup in her head and confusion seemed to be practically leaking from out of her ears.

"Jeff…why did you kiss me?"

"I had to get you to shut up."

"Seriously…" She looked at him sternly.

"Why?"

He sighed, not looking at her.

"Because…because I care about you…more than I should."

"Why?"

"Because you beautiful, funny, kind, artistic, creative-"

"No not that part, thank you though. The more than you should part."

"I can't like…love you Maeve. You're on of Matt's best friend and after tomorrow I'm gone. I'll never be here again."

"What makes you think that?" She asked him angered.

He looked to her confused.

"Why would you ever think you wouldn't be able to come here again?"

"Well I just thought…assumed…"

"To assume you make and ass out of you and me."

She got on her horse and quickly turned around, galloping off into the forest.

"Maeve…Maeve wait!"

* * *

"I didn't mean it like that!" He shouted, following after her through the door.

"Hey guys what's-"

"NOT NOW AIDEN!" They both shouted at the same time. He darted out of the room quickly.

"I still don't understand why you would think something like that!"

"Look I'm sorry okay!"

"Well you have nothing to be sorry about. You'll leave tomorrow and it will all be over just like you want it!"

"I never said that's what I wanted." He shot back.

"Well it surely was implied." She turned to him.

He quickly stepped forward again and covered her mouth with his again. She struggled for a second then gave in. His hands rested on her waist and she weaved hers around his neck. He pulled away only for one reason and rested his head on hers.

"I'm sorry I assumed and I want there to be a…us." She sighed and smiled.

"I'd like that also."

* * *

"Call…me…when…your…plain…touches…down." Maeve said between the small pecks he gave her.

He smiled onto her lips then pulled away to nod.

"You got it. I'll call you ever night from my cell. You have my number."

"And you have mine. Stay safe Jeff, and try not to miss any Swanton's. You seem to do that a lot."

He laughed and nodded kissing her one more time and enveloping her in a hug. She pulled away and he frowned.

"Aww Sugar birches don't cry."

She sniffed.

"I hate it when you call me that."

He laughed and put a finger under her chin.

"I see you when I can okay? I love you."

Pretending to sniff again she nodded, sticking her lower lip out.

"Don't give me that face…no…it won't work."

He pretended it had some affect on her, but he knew it had everything. She sighed and nodded.

"Just don't let your flight go down." He pulled the duffle bag up over his shoulder and laughed.

"Well if it starts going down I'll jump out the window." She rolled her eyes.

"I love you."

With one last kiss he nodded.

"I love you too."

* * *

Epilogue

Three Months Later

"Yeah…yeah…yeah. I can quit when I want to…yeah…uh huh. Yup. I'll see you in LA. Vince."

Maeve hung the phone up and set it on the counter.

Aiden and Quince sat at the counter on the benches looking at her cautiously.

"Well?" She squealed. "He agreed!!!!"

She jumped up and both Aiden's and Quince's face broke into grins.

"You go get the Champagne…"

"And you get the glasses…"

And all together they shouted, "AND LET'S CELABRATE!"

* * *

_Well that's the end. I left you hanging didn't I? It's actually pretty obvious what happens though. Next story, the sequel, will be out sometime this week. I like to get aleast three chapter's done before i start loading them up._

_Peace!_

_Kitty_


End file.
